capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Icysugarspike
icysugarspike - (\ˈī-sē\ˈshu̇-gər\ˈspīk\) - "A common and unfortunate side effect of ice powers is an annoying use of vocabulary". - from tvtropes You've reached my talk page. Go ahead, leave a message. ( I'll get back to you... ) If at all curious, go to my Capcom-Unity page. Capcom Fans Unite! Hello, all. Welcome to my talk page. I'll begin by saying that Capcom is one of about three or four major companies that pretty much consistently deliver quality games. I'm here to show through their images (and perhaps an article or two...I have to see how the moderator(s) feel about my writing) just how great they are. Icysugarspike 18:19, 11 February 2008 (UTC) New Administrator, Me! As of this date, I have been granted bureacratic and administrative rights from Wikia, since apparently there wasn't anyone for this site. If anyone needs to contact me, leave a message here on my talk page. Icysugarspike 13:48, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Back on Track Trying to get this Wiki back on track. The only images that really should be uploaded are ones of low-resolution. Also, on every image page is a new copyright template. Hopefully, this will suffice. Icysugarspike 21:17, 14 March 2008 (UTC) What do you plan to do? I'd like to get a preview before I give an answer. LTNS Woohoo. Hiya Icy. Hmm, I'm contacting you a nitpick I have at the MegamiTenseiWiki. Seems like an editor is adamant in making sure all names stick with the Japanese version - and Persona 4's seems to gonna get the brunt. I really don't like that because I believe Atlus has done well with the localization of this title - and I'm sure most of our readers are more familiar with the English version. What say you? —'BLUER一番 ' 17:52, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hello I'm the the mod for Ghosts 'N Goblins Wiki. I see some great illistrations for the series. Is there any chance you'd post those at Ghosts 'N Goblins Wiki? Devilmanozzy 09:13, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hey there! I was thinking that Hayato should have his own separate article. Angie Y. 23:05, 25 April 2009 (UTC) favor Hey Icy, it's me Bluer. I have a favor to ask on the Megami Tensei Wiki. I'll be away for about one week beginning end of this month, so I was wondering if you can keep an eye on the wiki for me. You know, look out for vandalism and such. Hope you consider it, and thanks ^^ BLUER一番 05:39, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Chun-Li cameo Chun-Li's cameo in Final Fight 2 is on Level 1. --SouthandNorthKorea 05:18, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Can't figure out how to Upload Vids here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRbG6q9-sP4 is a vid I suggest for the Makaimura for WonderSwan. Devilmanozzy 20:21, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Template:Gamenav Can you undelete Template:Gamenav and move it back to User:Level/gamenav please. By the way, what was the problem with it? Was it still that it did not appear correctly on your skin? -Lөvө 06:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Viewtiful Joe - Dante on Game Cover About Viewtiful Joe A New Hope, japanese, with Dante on Cover Can you tell more about that, is it a Promo/Limited Version? Where I can find this version? ( I know the Standard Version with Joe in same pose ) But also I noticed DANTE, and not CERO Mark. The CERO Mark is not there, so, is it an alternative Cover included in the Standard Game Version? Thanks, it's important. RE: A New Hope I know that. Thanks. My question is for the Box Shot. You have added the 'A New Hope' Box Shot with Dante on Cover. ( In VJ Game Covers) I've never seen that version. Is it Special or what? Promo? Alternative Cover included in the Game Box? The image is named VJJapan2 I want to buy that but I cannot find it. Only the 'Joe Version'. --ダンテ 15:17, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Capcom Arcade Classics Museum Whaddup, dude? Anyway, I've finally moved out of classicgaming, the new Capcom site is located at http://quartermaster.hostrator.com/ Cheers. :) - Shadi Potter MVC 2 art Hello icysugarspike, I view the Capcom database about every other day, and one day I found some MVC2 art that I haven't seen anywhere else on the net. The art i'm refering to is the super art for Ryu, Chun-li, and Dan. I was wondering if you had the super art for Son son, Strider, Amingo, and Captain Commando, if so could you upload them or send them to me, my other e-mail address is terminafield@yahoo.com, and thanks. uploaded seems to be empty<<--How did solve this problem? "The file you uploaded seems to be empty. This might be due to a typo in the file name. Please check whether you really want to upload this file." I have uploaded images as usual but today this error took place.. Could u help me to share ur solution? Thank you Check that you actually clicked on an image from your hard drive. The few times I've seen this error message is when I was uploading a lot of images at a time (being in a hurry) and hit the upload button before I checked to see if I was actually getting anything from my hard drive. Hope this helps. icysugarspike 02:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Help on changing article names Greetings, this is Airslasher18, who recently made contributions and major changes on some Rival Schools-related articles. In fact, I am not yet done, as I plan on adding other important sections in the articles of each character, such as the Arsenal and fighting style sections in the articles of Akira Kazama and Batsu Ichimonji. Hopefully, I would be able to do that in the near future. Now for my question: There are two character articles under Rival Schools that I want to rename. They are: Kurow and Hinata. How can I edit their respective articles so that their respective article titles show their full names? I do hope that you are able to help me with this little problem, since I signed up only recently. What's funnier, I never thought that my Wikia ID can also be used in other Wikia sites. I initially created this account in order to be able to edit sections of a few articles at the Mega Man Knowledge Base, also under Wikia. I am looking forward to your reply. Thank you. --Airslasher18 15:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC)Airslasher18 Article Limit? --Athenianese 12:50, March 20, 2010 -- Uhm... Can I make a lot of articles? Is there a limited number of articles? There's no limit, but the articles/pages have to contain at least two/three paragraphs of information, and be written somewhat professionally, please. icysugarspike 17:38, March 20, 2010 (UTC) (Belated) Holiday greetings and a Happy New Year! Greetings, icysugarspike! Thank you very much for your compliment! As for the article renaming, it was way simpler than I expected: I just had to move the page! Hee hee... And of course, I really am not done yet on the Rival Schools character articles! I've just finished 10 so far, and there are 14 more to go, 8 of which haven't been created yet. Another thing: I haven't played United by Fate that much, unlike Project Justice, where I find it easier to execute Air Combos (I like doing them that much!). As for the "Arsenal" part of each character article, I do believe that my work, in terms of supplying the correct translations of the Kanji of some of the moves, would need editing by other members who are more well-versed in Japanese than I am; I admit having meager knowledge of the Japanese language. Other than that, I'm very glad to be of help to fellow Rival Schools fans by supplying as much information on each character article, sources included (I hate the idea of being accused of plagiarism). Again, belated Holiday greetings and a happy and prosperous New Year! More power to Wikia Gaming! --airslasher18 Captain Commando I only saw your message today. -_-' Not sure if you are still interested, but here are some links that may be useful: Images from some of the Capcom World 2 cameos, Arcade flyers (en 1, en 2, jp 1, jp 2), Namco X Capcom script translation (With a few name mistakes. Scumocide and Dr. T. W. are mentioned in the game), and Japanese sites like Wikipedia and others. The SNES had a few changes compared to the arcade version, like the removal of the robots and the enemy Dick, the boss Monster is already transformed when you enter his room, and the colors of Brenda and Carol are different. -- 11:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Always interested! Thanks very much! icysugarspike 21:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) little information gimme some information about image thank for all Kireina otome 09:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) kirei WHAT image? There are at least a thousand. icysugarspike 18:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply to "Character Scene Art (?)" Greetings, icysugarspike! As for the latest Hyo artwork you provided in the gallery, I really don't have much idea about it, but from my own perspective, it seems to be artwork for United by Fate, judging from the seemingly sinister-looking silhouette of Raizo in the background. Truth is, I myself don't have that much Rival Schools artwork to share, either. Nonetheless, that doesn't stop me from finishing what I started--providing as much info on every Rival Schools character! Tidbit before I continue with my work: I skipped Kyoko Minazuki for one reason: I've tried playing her only once, so I'm not able to provide detailed description of her attacks. I find it quite hard playing her as much as Gan, Nagare, the Chairperson, and Tiffany. If I'm not able to provide the detailed info for Kyoko, I'll leave that to anyone who can do it better than me. Well, that would be all for now! More power to Wikia Gaming! Thanks! Keep up the good work, Airslasher! icysugarspike 04:56, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Finally... ...I've provided as much info for every Rival Schools character! For those who made other contributions to the pages during the time I started with my work here, thanks a lot, no matter how minor the additional contributions were! Right now, I am looking into other Wikia sites where I can make major contributions. It's quite hard, but the search is still on! Nonetheless, I'll always look into the Rival Schools character pages every now and then to check for any other info I may have forgotten to provide. Other than that, I'll see what other pages here in CDW can I edit (and I mean major contributions). Airslasher18 22:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Airslasher18 More about Karin... I need help finding the Karin FAQ you showed me earlier. And I need help finding out more about Karin's family and her butler Ishizaki. Angie Y. 18:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi! + Darkstalkers I'm way too new to this, sorry I'm naive and inexperienced. I was wondering if people used the discussion pages often? I have some information to contribute but I feel others might be able to add it in and convey it better. I was also wondering if for the Darkstalkers series if we could create a page dedicated to Demitri's midnight bliss? Maybe the other forms seen in the game? Or would this muck up things too much? Orgasmwire 03:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) So sorry! I forgot to respond with a "thank you" for your comments on my user page! Thank you for responding to my inquiry and thank you for making me feel welcome. If you need help with anything feel free to ask! :] Orgasmwire 08:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) hi can u help me im trying to get Felicia's artwork from mvc3 into her info box can you do it Kingdomcode 21:10, July 31, 2010 (UTC) no problem. done. - icy 21:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Poll possibility Is there a way that I could start a poll here? MJC100 August 3, 2010 (UTC) There's a good possibility. I get ideas from reading forums on Capcom-Unity and other places. I like to know what fans are thinking and give them an good incentive to cast a vote. What's your suggestion? - icy 11:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Karin's birthday! Karin's birthday is in a few weeks! What shall we do to celebrate? Angie Y. 20:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I just got the SF World Warrior encyclopedia in the mail yesterday. I could scan her page and upload it. I'm just not sure I should. - icy 20:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Minor things Hey there! Thanks. I really like this wiki, so I'm just doing what I can! Mask no Oni 17:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Karin skin for Super Street Fighter IV Is there a Karin Kanzuki skin for Sakura in Super Street Fighter IV? Angie Y. 23:53, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Not to my knowledge, no. - Icysugarspike 05:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Awwwwww! But she still text messages Sakura, right? Angie Y. 16:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Yup. - Icysugarspike 04:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Ah, phew, that's good. Angie Y. 01:24, October 31, 2010 (UTC) kARIN'S PERSONALITY I also need help describing Karin's personality on her page. Angie Y. 23:53, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Long time! Heya Icy! Long time no see. How are you doing, and how are you coping with Wikia's changes to the new skin? Hope to hear from ya. BLUER一番 16:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Tell me about it. One of the wikis I oversee; its active community is moving out, leaving it an empty shell. Good thing the major wiki I'm in isn't showing signs of moving... yet. I've been using Monobook since God knows when so I wasn't really that disturbed with the new wiki look, but lots of the new and spirited guys and gals are and they are really moving out. Sad thing is, Wikia's not gonna change it. BLUER一番 12:16, November 19, 2010 (UTC) How's this? http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Karin#Personality Angie Y. 23:59, November 16, 2010 (UTC) You show your passion for this character, as always. Great job! - Icysugarspike 02:14, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you have anything to add, like in Bison's personality section? :) Angie Y. 05:05, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply :D Thanks, I been meaning to update it and I'm a hard core DarkStalkers fan aso I'm gonna update alot!!! Chaos Legion Hey Icysugarspike... I want to add a Chaos Legionaire section depicting all 7 Legionaires, eplaining what they are, what powers they possess etc. Could you help me with that? Scared... I'm scared that Tekken X Street Fighter won't have Karin, Makoto]], Ibuki, Elena and Sakura. Angie Y. 02:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Considering that there's going to be a big roster of characters with both sides represented, there's a good chance they won't be in it (well, at least, not all of them). -Icysugarspike 01:23, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I know. Angie Y. 14:13, November 29, 2010 (UTC) can you help me can you the image in Felicia's info box with this one Kingdomcode 22:49, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Awwwww! Hey, why'd ya get rid of the Karin pic on my page, Icy? Angie Y. 00:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and sorry. ' Thanks for the heads up on the duplicates images, sorry about that, kinda forgot about that. Well, still alittle new here and doing my best fixing up the DarkStalkers pages. I'm updating them once in a while.' New URL? Hi there. I see you noticed i uploaded a favicon for the wiki. I just did that really quickly in paint so if someone wants to do a cleaner version (with transparency) go for it. I've been reading this Wiki for a while, but no editing so far (I'm fairly established at WP as Wikipedia:User:JohnnyMrNinja). Currently the Database is at capcomdatabase.wikia.com. How would you feel about moving it to capcom.wikia.com? Currently this URL is taken by a Wiki with no content. I sent a message to Wikia asking about moving this wiki there, and maybe even "merging" the content from that Wiki so the nobody gets their feelings hurt (importing would be best, to keep histories). This is a much better URL, easier to type and all that. We can keep the old URL as a redirect, so that old links to this wiki will still work. Angela emailed back and said they would move the wiki if I made sure the contributors here were behind it. I would like to create a forum discussion and get the most active (logged-in) users to contribute, so we can show it has community support. So 1) Would you support the move and 2) Who are the most active contributors? Let me know what you think. Thanks and keep up the good work! JohnnyMrNinja 22:45, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, that thing... It was a joke to prove a point. WP has a ton of these articles (Wikipedia:Wikipedia:"In popular culture" content), but many articles are excessive. See this search for some examples. How could you ever expect to make a list of every time Hitler is mentioned in a work of fiction!?! So that's what that is about. ▫ JohnnyMrNinja 03:38, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::There is only one editor over there, and the only edits he ever made were for a short time (w:c:capcom:Special:Contributions/Wikigamer). I looked a little further and there are actually only like two or three articles over there, and they seem to be completely copied from other webpages (not other wikis). I searched around and that editor doesn't seem to be active anywhere, so I'm not sure how I could even get the OK. So, since there are no editors and no content... Wikia just wants to make sure that the people here are behind it. ▫ JohnnyMrNinja 02:06, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Literally nothing will change on the Wiki. The only thing that will change is that one word in the URL, and the old one will still work. So for an example, http://un.wikia.com is a redirect for Uncyclopedia. If you type in http://un.wikia.com/wiki/Street_fighter you go straight to http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Street_fighter. URL redirects are a lot more elegant than Wiki redirects, and a lot easier. So when anyone types in the old URL of capcomdatabase, or wikilinks to it, or links from a blog, or clicks on their bookmarks, they will go to the exact same page, but with a capcom.wikia.com URL. To be honest, most existing editors won't even notice, and new editors will find it easier. I first found capcom.wikia.com because I assumed that was the URL for this Wiki, even though I had been here tons of times. ▫ JohnnyMrNinja 22:50, December 15, 2010 (UTC) OK, so do you know how to do the Import/Export thing? I'd help but you need admin privileges here to import. Also, are there any images there that you want? ▫ JohnnyMrNinja 00:24, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :First, yes, I would love to help admin. To be upfront, I don't have near the knowledge of Capcom that you do, and I can't imagine that I'll ever rack up the edits like you have (4X what I ever did on WP!). I don't know that I can tell the difference between fan art and official, and I have no idea where you keep getting it. My strengths are in organization, copyediting and the Wiki stuff. I don't know that I'll be able to commit to more than a couple visits a week. As I've been seeing in the last few weeks, looking at edit histories on all of the articles, is that each page in this wiki is awesome because of your work. But as long as you're still around to steer the thing, I can help to keep the wheels from falling off. ▫ JohnnyMrNinja 22:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Great! I will take care of importing the pages. Again, there is no real useful content there but if we import the edit history, the editor over there will at least have an edit count over here. So you will see me delete a few articles, import an article into its place, and then restore the original article. The articles will still look the same, but will have the combined histories. ::Also, as far as games and characters are concerned, are there any that you don't want included? I noticed that you deleted the Street Fighter Online article. I just don't want to start pulling in the wrong direction. Thanks again! ▫ JohnnyMrNinja 01:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, actually you deleted the Street Fighter Online: Mouse Generations article because it was a duplicate of Street Fighter Online: Mouse Generation (I redirected). ▫ JohnnyMrNinja 03:53, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Hey :D! I updated more DarkStalkers pages and I'm gonna put up some secrets nobody know :D! They'll really be surprise about it. I fix up the image in the DarkStalkers 3 section because it was gone for some reasson but I put it back and now I'm gonn fix up DarkStalkers 1 and NightWarriors. Also if you want to ask me anything about DarkStalkers, let me know, ok. Thanks! - Icysugarspike 04:49, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Happy Holidays! The Wiki is moved to its new home, and here is an ecard to celebrate. http://www.capcom.com/ecard ▫ JohnnyMrNinja 12:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC)